Camping brought them together
by lqurqwem
Summary: So this was just something that I had to got out of my mind and here we have it. Emma and Henry are planning a family camping trip where they would get closer as a family. And they really do get closer..
**So this is a one shot.**

 **I am apologizing that I hadn't updated my other story: Regina's illness yet. I have been really really busy, and I have problems with it. But I'll continue as quickly as possible.**

 **Disclamer: Sadly I don' own OUAT or the characters**

Emma and Henry had planned a camping trip in the forest near the town. They hadn't told Regina about their plan but they hoped that she would agree to come and have a nice family weekend.

Henry was so excited about the trip, he had secretly brought a new backpack and hiking shoes. They had a tent to pitch for the night, and Henry was sure it was going to be just perfect.

It was also a great opportunity for relaxing. They had all ended a rough week. Emma still having troubles with her light magic, and if Regina would be kinder, she could teach her to control it.

Frankly, Emma didn't know how she and the brunette were going to survive the weekend without killing each other. She hoped they would grow closer as friends with this experience, she was done fighting against her.

Little did she know that Henry had planned this trip for his mothers. He wanted them to be friends at least. He understood his adoptive mother for having trust issues, she has had a lengthy history of heartbreak. But, Emma would be worthy of her trust and that's what he's aiming to prove.

When Regina got home from work, she found her 13-year old son and his blonde in her study. Maps were scattered around the floor.

"What is happening here and what are you doing in my house?" Regina frowned as she looked at Emma.

"You shouldn't be seeing this!" Henry panicked and tried to cover his plans which were all around the floor.

"Kid, that's a lost cause, she already saw. I'm here to plan a trip with our son." Emma hoped Regina would be in a good mood, or she would probably rip her head off.

"And who gave you permission to do so?" Emma got up, she didn't want to have this fight front of Henry. So she dragged Regina out of the study.

"Sheriff how dare you…" Emma wasn't going to listen the Mayor's nagging so she interrupted her.

"Regina it was Henry's idea, he wanted to plan a surprise trip for you. He thought that it would be fun to do something as a family. I know you don't like me and I understand that, but for the sake of the boy, just come and we'll have a wonderful time. You don't need to do anything besides pack you bag and show up tomorrow." The blond prayed for approval.

"This is unbelievable, you didn't say anything before now." Regina was now more hurt than anything, she didn't like to be left out. "Regina please?"

"Just this once, I'll be spontaneous and come, but don't let this happen again." Regina left to upstairs and Emma returned to the study.

"She's in kid!" Emma yelled and Henry ran to hug her.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!"

The next morning they all met at the town border, where they headed to their destination. Regina still wasn't quite sure what their plan was. The first hour was awkward. Emma was leading them through the forest and Regina was talking about some school project with her son.

After a two hours walk they took a small break at a bridge. It was a sunny day so they chose a nice and warm spot for some snacks. Regina had packed hers and Henry's snacks while Emma stuck to her own. After all of them gotten their food out they started to eat.

"So what is our plan exactly?" Regina broke the silence and then took a bit of her sandwich.

"Henry didn't tell you? We're going to put up a tent and sleep under the stars on the High Hill." Emma kept eating and glanced at their innocent looking son.

"But that's almost a 5 hour walk from here." Regina gasped

"Yes, but if you want to give up its fine. " Emma teased.

"Me, giving up? Don't even dream about it." The brunette laughed. Henry silently watched his mothers teasing each other. It was a good start, at least they weren't an each other's throats. They continued their chatting and the tension between them was gone.

"I think we should get going, we still got a long walk ahead. " Emma packed her trash away and waited for the two.

Their journey continued, now accompanied by chatting voices and Henry's and Emma's laughter. As predicted, Emma found herself piggybacking Henry for the last half an hour. Regina felt her heart soften at the sight of the two. Emma acted like a child, and it did well for Henry to have someone to fool around with. But when it came time, it was clear the woman loved her son.

When they arrived to the hill she was taken aback by its beauty. It was so quiet and calm. They could see the thick forest where they had come through. The sight was utterly breathtaking. A warm south wind blew over her and brought the fresh scents into her nostrils.

It brought back good memories. When she was only 16 years old and had ridden away from her mother. She had ridden like a real rider, not like a lady. She had found herself on a hill just like this one. She had fallen in love with that freedom and the moment was perfect.

Her flashback was interrupted by Emma when she asked for help putting up the tent. Regina walked behind Emma to observe the camping spot that she had found. It was under some big trees that were on the edge of the hill.

Henry stared at the manual that had been in the tent bag. It looked more like a puzzle than any instructions he'd ever read. There were so many different parts that looked like the same.

When his mothers came back they both laughed at the boy lifting the pipes trying to figure out which was which. He looked so adorable, hair a mess and utterly frustrated. It looked comical.

"Henry, let us help you." Emma chuckled, a big smile on her face. She took two pipes and connected them. She told Henry which piped needed to be attached. When they joined the pipes into a recognizable shape, Regina opened the canvas she had found. It didn't take long before tent was up.

Henry wanted to go explore nature while Regina and Emma wanted to rest. So Henry received instructions to stay close and the women settled into the camp.

Emma took off her boots and let out a pained groan. Her feet were red and she had blisters on her heels. The boots had killed her feet after few hours. She looked for bandage but didn't find any.

"Regina do you have any bandages?" Emma asked sitting on the cool grass.

"No why?" Regina stepped out of the tent where she had been arranging their sleeping bags. She saw Emma's feet.

"Those look painful, why didn't you say anything when we were walking?" Regina sat next to the curly blond.

"I didn't want to ruin the mood. We were having so much fun." Emma explained and winched when her wounds touched the ground.

"You idiot." Regina sighted as she retrieved a bottle of water and a towel. She laid the towel on the ground and took Emma's left foot and poured water over it. It hurt but Emma didn't move. Why would Regina help me? Usually she didn't care about the blond and even preferred to let her suffer if she could. That was the side of the Mayor she was used to seeing, not this helpful, sweet, and maybe even kind woman.

The brunette repeated it on the other one and put it down to the towel. She carefully dried them and then put her hand over them. Before Emma could ask she felt a tingling sensation at her feet and when she looked down she saw purple mist around them. Regina was healing them. It didn't take long till Emma was looking at her perfectly un-blistered feet.

"Why did you do that?" Emma asked Regina looking straight into her eyes.

"Now I can't even heal people without a lecture afterwards?" Regina's voice was disappointed.

"No! I didn't mean it that way... I meant that you hardly ever do anything for me and I understand why, but then suddenly you just did this. It was a nice gesture tho."

"I've promised Henry to try to change and I've had a good day. But if you irritate me I'll curse you to be a lizard." Regina smiled, even this small use of magic left her exhausted due to disuse.

"Hah, and what would Henry say about that, I don't think he would be happy." Emma mocked.

"I'd let him keep you as a pet in an aquarium. You could eat worms." Regina laughed as Emma gagged before she joined the older woman in laughter. They were getting better at being friends.

Maybe they didn't hate each other as much as they had thought, they were just afraid to admit it. After all Emma had just shown up one day, essentially making Regina think that she was going to take away the only thing she loved, Henry. But she was learning, they both were.

As the evening passed they'd made a campfire and were all wrapped in blankets. It was already dark and they had prepared some supper. Henry got melted marshmallow all over his face. Emma and Regina were eating the chicken they had cooked over the fire, they had a small salad on the side.

The family enjoyed the peaceful nature together. There wasn't anyone else in their part the forest. It was a shame that so few came to see the real beauty of it. Well... more for them.

Suddenly there were dark clouds gathering overhead and a chilled wind started to blow. Henry felt the first raindrops on his face and scrambled to his feet, starting his blonde mother from her own sleep. It took few seconds longer for the two mothers to feel what their son had already experienced .They gathered their food and joined their son inside the tent. Seconds later a torrential rain hit the ground.

Regina had to get back outside to get her coat that she had forgot on the ground. She was soaking wet from only under a minute trip.

Regina frowned when she switched the lamp on and sat next to Henry and Emma.

"I told you to check the weather forecast." Indeed Regina had said it would start raining, but the two exited campers hadn't cared. They had just laughed at her and kept going.

"Don't be such a drag, it's part of the experience." Emma poked the soaked Regina playfully and laughed. Her smile disappeared when the first thunderclap sounded. It was loud and low. Henry jumped and curled into a small ball, pulling his knees close to his chest.

"Henry honey it's okay, it's just a thunder it won't hurt us." Regina put her hands around her scared son. Emma really didn't know how to comfort him. She hadn't been in his life more than a couple years. She never had to comfort him at moments like this and she didn't have a clue how. Henry wrapped himself around his adoptive mother, trembling against her.

When the next round of thunder boomed, Henry clung tighter against her and Regina rocked him. She ran her fingers through his hair, knowing it would calm him. When Henry relaxed a bit she put him down on the sleeping bag and pulled the zipper up.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of you. Now get some sleep you have had a full day." Regina kissed his forehead.

"Would you sing something?" Henry asked a bit embarrassed. She hadn't sung anything for him in years, he had said that he was too old for that. Regina nodded and hummed before she started to actually sing.

Emma knew the song, it was something her first foster mother had sung to her. It had been the only foster home she had liked. They had been amazing and treated her like their own.

After a while Henry had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep. Regina pet his hair just once more before she turned to Emma who was staring at her.

"That was beautiful Regina. Why haven't I ever heard you sing?" Emma whispered and looked the brunette in the eyes. Shades of pink crept up to Regina's cheeks.

"I don't care to sing front of others. " The fiery woman was a bit embarrassed. That was something new for Emma.

"I'm sorry I didn't help. I have never been good at these things." She felt sad, she was Henry's birth mother and didn't know how to comfort him.

"Emma it's not your fault. You were too young to keep him. You're in his life now and that's what matters to him. He loves you more than anything." Emma still felt guilty, but the words lifted her spirit.

"Hey he loves you too. He sought comfort from you not from me." Regina smiled, Emma knew how to make her feel better.

It was cold in the tent, the rain pelted against the fabric and they could hear the thunder moving further away. Emma sneaked close to Regina and wrapped both of them in a blanket. It was instantly warmer.

"We could create a sound barrier around the tent so Henry doesn't wake in the middle of the night." Regina took Emma's hands in her own and it made her blush.

"How? I can't use my magic. I'll just destroy this place."

"No you won't. Just think of something happy and will it to happen. "Regina closed her eyes and gave the blondes hands a little squeeze willing Emma to do the same. Emma felt the same tingling sensation that she had felt earlier. She let the good memories flood in her mind. A warmth filled her and she felt her magic flow.

"Good, you did it, and you didn't blow the place." Regina teased and let go of Emma's hands.

Regina was trembling on her wet clothes. Emma took her towel and wrapped it around Regina's shoulders.

"You're going to catch a cold in those." Emma had pulled also a blanket around them. Regina snapped her fingers and in a second she was wearing comfortable clothes. They didn't take the coldness away from her core.

Emma could sense Regina's coldness and pulled her close to her body. She wrapped arms around her shearing body heat. Regina almost pulled away, but stopped when the warm brace felt so good. She wanted to stay in Emma's arms forever.

They laid down still holding each other. Emma was brushing Regina's wet hair with her fingers.

"You know that Henry isn't the only one who loves you?" Emma broke the silence between them, now was the moment to come out with her feelings. Regina didn't say anything, she just lifted her gaze to Emma's and waited her to continue.

"I also love you." That was the first time Emma had admitted it aloud to herself. Regina didn't move she just stared at her. Fuck, she doesn't the feel same way. Of course she doesn't, what were you thinking?!

"I understand if you don't…" Regina cut her off by kissing her tenderly. It took a moment to realize what was happening. When she finally got it she deepened the kiss. Eventually they had to pull off to get some air. They were both breathing heavily.

Emma looked at the faint blush on Regina's cheeks. Their hearts fluttered from pure joy and love-

"So you…?" Emma kept her eyes Regina who was smiling.

"Yes, you're not the only one who has feelings for the other." Emma's smile grow and she lowered her hand to rest on Regina's waist.

"Good, I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't. " They laid there holding each other, kissing, enjoying each other's company.

After an hours of enjoying their closeness and touches, they both yawned and Regina turned the lamp off.

"Good night Regina I love you,"

"Good night Emma, I love you too. " Regina smiled. Before they drifted off to a sleep she kissed the woman she loved.

They woke in to a beautiful morning, the only signs of the rain was the wet grass outside. Henry had run across the grass like a wild animal. Consequently getting dirt on his face, normally Regina would have nagged about it but today she let it be. It was part of camping, it was fine to act childish and get covered in dirt.

They packed up the tent and made sure they didn't leave any trash behind. Making sure they left the place as breathtaking as they had found it.

Emma and Henry had started a mud fight on the way back when they had found a large enough puddle. Regina had only gotten involved when she got one mud ball straight to the face.

Who had thought that the control freak Mayor could be so childish? The trip had really brought them closer together, especially the mothers. Henry had woken up and saw his two moms sleeping side by side, holding each other and had nearly shrieked out of joy. He had succeeded! Emma and Regina had never been closer. They actually felt like a family now.

The trip had done nothing but good for three of them. It was a shame that it had been so short but they all were sure they were going to do this again.

 **So how was it? Tell me.**


End file.
